


moment in euphoria.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: Jaehwan struggles to learn their new dance, but wonsik has some ideas on how to...release some of his stress.





	moment in euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of wonsik helping jaehwan with his practice popped up in my head and here is the result lol hope you all enjoy!

 Sweat slid down jaehwan's back while his hands were on his hips, and he panted for air.

 

 

 practice wasn't going so well and the stress jaehwan was feeling was overwhelming. He looked around at his fellow members, and announced with a weak smile that he wanted to practice one more time. They all were panting just as roughly as him, but when they looked at jaehwan, determination written all over his face, they agreed they would after a short break.

 jaehwan chugged a bottle of water and continued the steps. His mind filled up with his turns and foot work, not seeing anything around him. Every step he got wrong, his face grew more and more dark.

He suddenly felt a hand slip into his own. When he looked up he saw wonsik, with his eyes filled with worry. Jaehwan's head fell, and he finally let the tears of frustration fall from him eyes. wonsik gathered him in his arms, holding him tightly, knowing that he didn't need words just yet, only to be held and comforted simply by a hug.

"I'm s-sorry" jaehwan sobbed in between hiccups.

wonsik slowly let jaehwan go, cupping his soft face in his hands, looking straight into jaehwan's weeping eyes. This was his guy. The guy that made him happy just with his presence. The guy that he could hold onto for eternity and he would be completely and utterly content that way...with his world in his arms, he wanted nothing but to make him happy, and to make those tears disappear.

"you have nothing to apologize for" wonsik sighed.

"i..keep messing up. I'm never going to get this" jaehwan said with brand new tears ready to make wonsik's heart ache.

"you will...you will, you always do." wonsik said while his hands swept away jaehwan's tears from his colored cheeks.

jaehwan looked up, trying to keep his tears at bay. His faith in himself was disappearing from his heart and he had no way of making it return, not until he could make the dance work with his mind and body.

His eyes closed once again, trying to stop the hot tears from falling.

suddenly he felt hands softly touch his hips. jaehwan looked up and standing behind him was wonsik, with a small smirk on his face. wonsik started to slowly guide his hips into motion. The movements wonsik was guiding out of him became the dance he had been struggling with this whole time. wonsik's fingers were strong but gentle. A shiver ran down jaehwan's spine.

"is this helping" wonsik said with a small smirk on his lips.

"u..m....wonsik..."

"whats wrong?" wonsik asked, concern in his voice.

 

wonsik looked up to have a full view of jaehwan. his face was flushed and he was panting. they hadn't been fully doing the dance so why was h- oh.

"....you're turned on by this?"

"sh-shut up i am not!" jaehwan replied with lust in his voice.

"oh...that's not what this is telling me though"

wonsik trailed his hand down jaehwan's chest. wonsik heard jaehwan whimper from excitement and the hold on his sanity flew out the window. his hand made its way to jaehwan's dick and felt its hardness.

"wonsik..." jaehwan moaned.

"you're really feeling this...you are so naughty" wonsik whispered into jaehwan's ear.

wonsik nuzzled his face into jaehwan's neck, tasting his sweetness. wonsik separated jaehwan's pants and underwear from his skin, revealing everything that was being hidden by clothes to his intrusive eyes. jaehwan's dick was wet with precum, quivering, and it seemed to really want to be pet.

"it's begging to be touched by me jaehwan" wonsik said. He has lost all reason, and now all he wanted was to hold jaehwan all night.

wonsik teased the tip slowly with his finger tip. precum was slipping out slowly with every touch. wonsik licked his fingers wanting a taste.

"what are you doing! don't do that" jaehwan pleaded.

"tasty" wonsik said with a laugh.

"sweet...just like you" wonsik murmured while grazing jaehwan's ear with his teeth.

wonsik held jaehwan into his hand for a bit..wanting to see what jaehwan's reaction would be if he didn't move. jaehwan turned his head towards him, with eyes that seemed to be pleading for him to keep touching him. wonsik bit his lip so he could resist his urge to make jaehwan moan his name. then he felt jaehwan's hand on his own...and he did not regret not moving.

jaehwan was moving himself slowly into his palm, his dick hot and hard.

"wonsik...im gonna...please" jaehwan moaned.

wonsik swallowed. jaehwan would be the death of him.

He started to move his hand and jaehwan started to squirm from the ecstasy. his grasp became tighter and his movements become rougher. jaehwan was starting to lose his strength in his legs but wonsik held him up, wanting to see how jaehwan finally came from being touched by him.

"ah!..uhhnn"

jaehwan let out the cutest moan when he came. wonsik was still teasing his dick when he felt jaehwan turn his body to face his. jaehwan planted kisses all over wonsik's cheeks and neck. wonsik's cheeks blushed from happiness. how can he be this cute right after cumming all over his hand.

"wonsik..i wanna...make you feel good to..please."

wonsik picked jaehwan up without a word, and took him somewhere they could be in private, while jaehwan's giggles trailed behind them.

 

Finally somewhere they wouldn't be found, wonsik put jaehwan down. He kissed jaehwan's nose, then his cheeks, then his sweet lips. jaehwan's tongue slipped into his mouth, and wonsik tasted jaehwan fully, the sweet taste of chocolate putting him into a sweet trance.

before wonsik knew what was happening, jaehwan had pushed him down onto one of the break room's futon's. wonsik felt all of jaehwan's weight on him, holding him down even though he really wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon.

jaehwan straddled him, and looked down at him with a smirk. wonsik's eyes widened at the sudden change in jaehwan's demeanor. jaehwan twisted his body a little bit so his fingers could reach his bottom. wonsik looked on as jaehwan fingered himself, getting himself prepared for wonsik.

"you're so hot jaehwan" wonsik said with lust dripping in his voice. 

"shut up you nerd" jaehwan said as his cheeks flushed from heat and embarrassment.

wonsik wished there was a mirror behind jaehwan like how there was in the practice room. He had been able to see every inch of jaehwan, and how he was feeling good with every touch. He still had a good view of jaehwan's face though so it was all good. Jaehwan's parted lips as he let tiny moans out, as he felt his own fingers go deeper and deeper. Wonsik looked down and saw that once again jaehwan was hard, and it looked like he would explode at any moment.

"wonsik..i'm ready for you" jaehwan said quietly, his euphoria making him quieter then usual. That didn't last long.

wonsik grabbed one of jaehwan's hip while the other grabbed his own dick to guide it into his lover. jaehwan reached between his own legs to feel wonsik enter him, and moaned as he felt it slowly enter him inch by inch. Wonsik's dick was all the way in up to its base, and wonsik could never forget this feeling, and he never got used to it. He was one with the person he loved and he could not be happier.

"you're all in baby" jaehwan said with a cute smile on his lips.

Wonsik's hips started to move and jaehwan let out a loud moan, his hands falling onto wonsik's chest.

"s- so suddenly"

"you love it" wonsik teased.

With every thrust wonsik got closer to his orgasm. He had been turned on this whole time...he thought it was a miracle he held on this long. watching jaehwan cum in his hands had almost made him ruin his work out pants. His pace became quicker and he was almost at his breaking point.

'its okay baby...come inside of me" jaehwan said in between his moans.

Wonsik reached for jaehwan and as their lips met he reached his orgasm, his strokes slowing down but reaching deeper and deeper into jaehwan.

"i love you" wonsik breathed into jaehwan's hair.

"me more you nerd" jaehwan giggled.

"ah..i needed to practice some more" jaehwan said with his eyebrows meeting in worry.

"this practice was a success though?"  wonsik teased.

 

 

Back in the practice room the members were wondering where jaehwan had gone.

"this loser...where is he" hakyeon asked.

"probably with wonsik" hongbin said with a small smile forming on his lips.

"yeah...its definitely that" hyuk agree'd looking at hongbin and almost laughing.

"are they practicing by themselves?" hakyeon asked

"....sure..." hongbin said.

"ah...I'm proud of those two. always practicing with each other" hakyeon said while stretching.

"we should...practice together sometime as well" hongbin said nonchalantly.

hyuk who was drinking water at the time did a comical spit take and looked at hongbin who's ears were red, and in his mind everything finally made sense.

"sure!...hyuk clean that up" hakyeon agreed with a big smile on his face. Happy that hongbin was opening up more and more to him.

 

hakyeon had no idea what he had just promised.... but that's a story for another time.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡


End file.
